The present invention relates to a device for manipulating containers. Particularly in the beverage production industry, the most varied devices for manipulating containers are used. By way of example, labeling machines, stretch-blow moulding machines, packaging machines for packing containers into outer packaging, devices for producing outer packaging and the like may be mentioned.
Such machines are usually delivered to consumers in low quantities and are frequently individually tailored to their particular needs. The respective consumers have to be able to operate the machines in a safe manner and to carry out, for example, product changes in a safe manner or to handle faults on their own. More accurately, the operating personnel have to be supported during the performance of certain activities on the machine, in order to enable them to work safely and efficiently. From the prior art there are, for example, known systems which detect malfunctions or faults on the machine or the machine process, stop the machine as a result and indicate to the operating personnel that a fault is present. However, finding the fault often is a laborious and time-consuming task. In order to actually correct the fault, the user normally has a printed instruction manual at his/her disposal, from which (s) he can find out how to correct the fault or which steps are to be taken to do so.
Also in the case of a product change, which means a conversion of the equipment that has become necessary, reference is usually made to an instruction manual which explains the individual steps for conversion. However, not in every case of converting from a first product type A to a second product type B, all the components involved will have to be changed, but often just a few steps are needed to convert the respective machine. In this case it may thus occur that the user carries out a great number of unnecessary steps, since the machine has already been converted to some degree.